Vegeta's Birthday
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: R for later, Yaoi, Goku/Vegeta, it's Vegeta's birthday, but through out the day things keep getting worse for the prince of saiyans
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is another fic that just came to me at my grandma's(hmm, I should get a shed, shed's are inspirational) But anyway, this is a Goku/Vegeta(course) (yes I need to write another Goten/vegeta)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta was woken by a muscular arm landing on his chest followed by a smothered snore. Vegeta growled looking over at the drooling man lying beside him. He pushed him off the bed.  
  
"Ow what was that for?" Goku yelped sitting up rubbing his back.  
  
"Waking me up." Vegeta sneered. He got up and picked up a pair of boxers of the floor and put them on. He turned around to see Goku laying his head on his arms and grinning at him.  
  
"No." Vegeta growled. Goku pouted.  
  
"Aww, come on." He said getting on the bed.  
  
"Not if you want breakfast late." Vegeta said folding his arms, and hoping that would work.  
  
"But I won't have it late." Goku said suductlivly.   
  
"Happy Birthday Daddy!!" Bra yelled swinging the bedroom door open. Goku fell forward on the bed and wrapped the covers around him.   
  
"Sorry she got away from us." Trunks said running in and grabbing Bra. He looked up to see a flushed Goku and Vegeta. Trunks blushed covering Bra's eyes and walked out the door with her. Vegeta looked back over at Goku, who was grinning up at him again.   
  
"We can count it as a birthday present." He said.   
  
"No, how many times do I have to tell you I don't celebrate my birthday." Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Fine, but we're still giving you a party." Goku sighed rolling on his back.  
  
"Well I'm not going to it." Vegeta snorted going through his dresser for clothes.   
  
  
(well its short, but I'm a little stuck, so I'll post this for now.) 


	2. chapter2

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber doing sit ups when the door suddenly opened. He looked up to find Goku trying his best to walk over. He smirked jumping to his feet. But since the gravity was up so high instead of landing gracefully as he thought he landed trying to balance out and almost fell on his ass. Goku grabbed his shoulder helping his up straight. Vegeta growled pulling away from him and turning the gravity off.   
  
"What do you want?" He yelled turning torwards Goku. Goku stepped back wincing.  
  
"We've got everything ready inside for your party." Goku said.   
  
"What? Thats all you interupted me for? I told you earlier I'm not going!!" He yelled balling his fists.   
  
"Yes you are even if I have to carry you there." Goku said. Vegeta looked at him a bit shocked.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He said his features going back to normal. Goku smirked. Vegeta powered up to super saiyan. He wouldn't let Goku drag him off with out putting up a fight first. Goku also powered up to super saiyan. Vegeta snarled as Goku leaped at him He punched at his face only to have it caught then he found himself pressed to the ground with both of his arms held above his head. He let out a growl trying to get free.   
  
"Kakarott let me go now." He hissed.   
  
"Not right now, we have a party to go to." Goku said pulling Vegeta up and wrapping his arms around his waist and picking him off the ground ( hmm, how can I explain how this looks, Goku has Vegeta's arms wrapped around the front of his waist and Vegeta is a few feet from the ground kicking) .   
  
"Damn it Kakarott put me down. I told you I'm not going, now leave me alone." Vegeta yelled tryng to twist his wrists from Goku's grip. Goku hit the door open with his foot. Vegeta kept struggling until he heard a few gasps from infront of them. 


	3. chapter3

Yeah, I know all the chapters are short, but I'm at least updating often.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up at three saiyans with shocked expressions.  
  
"Prince Vegeta." One muttered and they all bowed. Vegeta starred shocked for a moment.  
  
"Kakarott put me the hell down." He growled remembering his present state. Goku let him go grinning nervously.  
  
"Explain." Vegeta sneered looking at Goku and pointing at the others.  
  
"Uh, well me, Goten, and Trunks thought we should wish Raditz and Nappa back, and Goten wanted to wish my dad back so i guess that's about it." Goku said trying his best to look thoughtful. Vegeta growled, looked at the others and stomped off.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?' Goku asked, mostly himself.   
  
"Kakarott that was no way to treat the prince." Raditz snarled standing up.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked lost.  
  
"You just drug him in here against his will." Raditz said.  
  
"Oh that. Well that's the only way I can get to do much of anything." Goku said. Raditz sighed then walked back and leaned against the wall shaking his head. Goku walked off looking for Vegeta. 


	4. chapter4

Vegeta was sitting on his bed mumbling when he suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around his waist and their head nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Kakarott, how many times do I have to tell you don't use that move in the house." He sneered purring slightly.  
  
"Sorry 'Geta, but I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry about wishing them back and not telling you." Goku said leaning his head on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you my prince but......." Raditz cut himself off as he looked in the doorway to see Goku nipping Vegeta's neck and Vegeta leaning into him and moaning. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he pushed Goku back and glarred at Raditz. Raditz starred for a few more seconds then hit the ground bowing.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were busy." He muttered. Goku starred at him confused.  
  
"You won't let one word of this slip out to the others." Vegeta snarled. Raditz knodded and got up leaving. Vegeta then looked over at Goku.  
  
"I'm going to be in the shower." He said getting up. Goku perked up grinning.  
  
"How about I join you." He said. Vegeta turned around glarring at him.  
  
"Why so some one else can cath us?" He sneered then walked to the bathrom. Goku frowned.  
  
'Why should he care what the other's think?' He asked himself scrathing his head.  
  
'I know I'll go ask Raditz why he did that.' He grinned jumping up. 


End file.
